paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Login Rewards
The Daily Login Rewards are a new feature added in the 38.3 patch. Each of those can be claimed within 22 hours of each other. Possible Rewards *Day 1: Bronze Chest *Day 2: 3 Card Packs (Rare) *Day 3: 500 Coins (Rare) *Day 4: Intermediate Heroes *Day 5: Red Dragonlord Greystone (Epic) *Day 6: Twinblast Hero Mastery (Uncommon) or 3 Diamond Chests if you already own it *Day 7: 350 Reputation *Day 8: Advanced Heroes *Day 9: 250 Shrapnel *Day 10: Gold Chest (Rare) *Day 11: 500 Matrix (Uncommon) *Day 12: Expert Heroes *Day 13: 25 Coins *Day 14: 3 Card Packs (Rare) *Day 15: Diamond Chest (Epic) *Day 16: 500 Metal (Uncommon) *Day 17: Card Pack (Uncommon) *Day 18: 50 Coins *Day 19: Bronze Chest *Day 20: Rep Boost: 3 Days *Day 21: 250 Algae *Day 22: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 23: 500 Topaz (Uncommon) *Day 24: 25 Coins *Day 25: Diamond Chest (Epic) *Day 26: 2,000 Metal (Epic) *Day 27: 15,000 Reputation (Rare) *Day 28: XP Boost: 3 Days *Day 29: 1,000 Algae (Rare) *Day 30: White Shadow Ops Twinblast (Legendary) *Day 31: Bronze Chest *Day 32: 100 Algae *Day 33: 175 Reputation *Day 34: 25 Coins *Day 35: 500 Shrapnel (Uncommon) *Day 36: 175 Reputation *Day 37: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 38: 350 Reputation *Day 39: 10 Coins *Day 40: 15,000 Reputation (Rare) *Day 41: Card Pack (Uncommon) *Day 42: 350 Reputation *Day 43: Golden Chest *Day 44: 250 Matrix *Day 45: 100 Coins (Rare) *Day 46: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 47: 100 Shrapnel *Day 48: XP Boost: 1 Win *Day 49: 350 Reputation *Day 50: 50 Coins (Uncommon) *Day 51: XP Boost: 1 Win *Day 52: 250 Topaz *Day 53: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 54: 175 Reputation *Day 55: Rep Boost: 6 Days *Day 56: 25 Coins *Day 57: 100 Algae *Day 58: 350 Reputation *Day 59: XP Boost: 3 Days *Day 60: Golden Loot Crate Key (Epic) *Day 61: 1 Card Pack (Uncommon) *Day 62: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 63: 175 Reputation *Day 64: 250 Matrix *Day 65: 2,000 Reputation (Uncommon) *Day 66: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 67: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 68: 25 Coins *Day 69: Bronze Chest *Day 70: 5 Card Packs (Epic) *Day 71: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 72: 350 Reputation *Day 73: 500 Matrix (Uncommon) *Day 74: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 75: 1 Loot Crate Key (Epic) *Day 76: 250 Topaz *Day 77: 10 Coins *Day 78: 175 Reputation *Day 79: XP Boost: 1 Win *Day 80: 500 Cursed Soul (Uncommon) *Day 81: 175 Reputation *Day 82: 2 Card Packs (Uncommon) *Day 83: 250 Matrix *Day 84: XP Boost: 1 Win *Day 85: 1000 Shrapnel (Rare) *Day 86: 175 Reputation *Day 87: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 88: 25 Coins *Day 89: 500 Cursed Soul (Uncommon) *Day 90: 3 Loot Crate Keys (Epic) *Day 91: 100 Algae *Day 92: 175 Reputation *Day 93: 1 Card Pack (Uncommon) *Day 94: 250 Metal *Day 95: 50 Coins (Uncommon) *Day 96: 250 Shrapnel *Day 97: 175 Reputation *Day 98: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 99: 250 Cursed Soul *Day 100: XP Boost: 20 Wins (Rare) *Day 101: Bronze Chest *Day 102: 350 Reputation *Day 103: 250 Algae *Day 104: Rep Boost: 6 Wins *Day 105: 1000 Cursed Soul (Rare) *Day 106: Bronze Chest *Day 107: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 108: 350 Reputation *Day 109: 100 Cursed Soul *Day 110: Gold Chest (Rare) *Day 111: 175 Reputation *Day 112: 25 Coins *Day 113: 350 Reputation *Day 114: 100 Algae *Day 115: Loot Crate Key (Epic) *Day 116: 350 Reputation *Day 117: 50 Coins (Uncommon) *Day 118: Bronze Chest *Day 119: 250 Matrix *Day 120: Diamond Chest (Epic) *Day 121: 100 Topaz *Day 122: 175 Reputation *Day 123: 10 Coins *Day 124: 250 Shrapnel *Day 125: Rep Boost: 6 Wins *Day 126: 350 Reputation *Day 127: 250 Metal *Day 128: Bronze Chest *Day 129: 100 Algae *Day 130: 15,000 Reputation (Rare) *Day 131: Silver Chest (Uncommon) *Day 132: 500 Metal (Uncommon) *Day 133: 175 Reputation *Day 134: 250 Cursed Soul *Day 135: Diamond Chest (Epic) *Day 136: 100 Matrix *Day 137: 10 Coins *Day 138: XP Boost: 1 Win *Day 139: 350 Reputation *Day 140: 500 Algae (Uncommon) *Day 141: 175 Reputation *Day 142: 250 Topaz *Day 143: 25 Coins *Day 144: Bronze Chest *Day 145: 1000 Shrapnel (Rare) *Day 146: 350 Reputation *Day 147: XP Boost: 1 Win *Day 148: 500 Topaz (Uncommon) *Day 149: 350 Reputation *Day 150: Golden Loot Crate Key (Legendary) *Day 151: 250 Matrix *Day 151: 250 Matrix *Day 152: Rep Boost: 1 Win *Day 153: 100 Cursed Soul *Day 154: 175 Reputation *Day 155: Gold Chest *Day 156: 25 Coins *Day 157: 100 Shrapnel *Day 158: 175 Reputation *Day 159: 250 Cursed Soul *Day 160: 2000 Matrix *Day 161: 500 Metal *Day 162: 25 Coins *Day 163: Card Pack *Day 164: 350 Reputation *Day 165: 1000 Topaz *Day 166: 100,000 Reputation *Day 167: Wetware Virus x5 *Day 168: Gold Chest *Day 169: Mallenk's Grace x5 *Day 170: Bladeturn *Day 171: 25 Coins *Day 172: 100,000 Reputation *Day 173: Silver Chest *Day 174: Rejuvinator x5 *Day 175: Gold Chest *Day 176: Taskmaster x5 *Day 177: Silver Chest *Day 178: Mallenk's Tribute *Day 179: 100,000 Reputation *Day 180: Black Snakebite Murdock (Legendary) *Day 181: Gold Chest *Day 182: Plague Lord Mallenk *Day 183: Gates of Salvation *Day 184: Tireless Reaper *Day 185: Loot Crate (First time as reward) *Day 186: 100,000 Rep *Day 187: Gold Chest *Day 188: Vanguard Captain *Day 189: 10 Coins *Day 190: Reflexive Purity (60 Health Bonus) *Day 191: 5 Coins *Day 192: 100,000 Rep *Day 193: 5 Coins *Day 194: Radiant Healer *Day 195: Diamond Chest x2 *Day 270: Golden Loot Crate Key *Day ?: Purple Undertow Gideon (Legendary)